Angel Food Cake
by MadCapFox96
Summary: Sam is on an adventure with a certain Archangel, while Dean and Cas explore their curioustiies. Destiel/ Sabriel smutiness Disclaimer: i do not own supernatural or any of the likenesses used, all i own is my filthy dirty mind.


Sam, Dean, and Cas were driving around San Francisco, on a case of mysterious deaths. Dean forgot most of the details and asked Sam for a quick recap. "Well, three married guys hanged themselves after allegedly cheating on their spouses, and an orgy turned into a slaughter fest after the police found a group of 8 people with thier hearts ripped out of their chest." Sam said looking at Dean. "An orgy?" Dean asked not sure if that is what he heard. "I believe that is what he said Dean." Castiel said his voice sounding more harsh than indifferent. Dean and Cas had been at each others throats since their last case when dean was attacked by a rabid wendigo and Cas didn't answer Deans plea for help immediately over the feral screeches that had befell his ears. "You two seriously just need to fuck already!" Sam said upset that neither Dean or the angel would talk about what really bothered them. "Shuddup, bitch." Dean said angrily. "Jerk." Sam said equally as Angered. The car stopped at a red light as Dean looked up he saw a billboard for a strip club it was for a place called Club Omega, it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, but it wasn't the billboard that kept his attention it was the girls on it, one was dressed in a solid black suit with long raven colored hair covering her left eye while the other was dressed in a shimmery gold summer dress with wild blonde curls and a beautiful white smile, they must have been sister to have the same gold colored eyes. Some reason both of the girls on the billboard reminded Dean of Cas, stupid loving adorable Cas. "Guys look at those girls!" Dean said in awe Sam and Cas already had their eyes on the billboard. Cas was immediately reminded of Dean when looking at the girls, a small smile played across his face, stupid sexy powerful Dean. Sam looked at the girls and his mind was clouded by thoughts of how familiar these beautiful women were. The light turned green Dean still mesmerized by the women on the billboard heard a loud honk behind the impala. "Alright, alright, I'm going jackass." Dean exclaimed quietly behind his steering wheel. "Don't worry Dean I have the address." Sam said smiling at his brother holding up his hand for Dean to be assured that Sam had it written down. "We're most definetly going tonight" Dean said looking at both Sam and Cas "if that's alright with you princess." Dean said directly to Castiel, "You bet." Cas said surprising Dean.  
The boys were getting nowhere in the investigation and Dean and Sam were almost as dead as a door nail from exhaustion. "Are we still going to the...umm..." Castiel appeared with a sudden flutter of wings nervous about saying strip club. He looked to the pool of hazel-green that was Deans eyes as he sat up from where he had collapsed on his bed. "Oh, yeah. I.. I totally forgot about that...zzzz" Dean had fallen asleep Cas looked at Deans sleeping figure and proceeded to look at the silently slumbering Sam in a large arm chair, Cas walked over to each of them putting his hand on their foreheads renewing their vigor and energy. Dean awoke feeling warm and fuzzy inside. He saw Castiels adorable little face "You really want to go to that club, don't you Cas?" Dean asked looking up at the angel. "Yes, I was curious about those girls on the billboard and..." Castiel wanted to say You to Dean but he decided that he and the hunter were barely on speaking terms as of right now. "Alright curious George, let's get going." Dean said through a light smile. "I do not understand that reference." Cas said hearing Sams voice mimicking his statement. Sam was now smiling like Dean knowing he probably wouldn't get to do it again when they returned to their case. Castiel tilted his head to one side trying to understand why Sam was mocking him, he decided to take it as a joke. "Yes, let's go." Castiel said light joy filling his eyes.

They arrived at the strip club five minutes later, not realizing how close it was to the hotel they were staying at. "Wow, this place looks better than any other strip club I've ever been in." Dean said in awe at the clean sparkling lustful reddish purple walls. They found a table close to the stage and ordered a couple of beers waiting for the show to start, and Sam decided while they waited he'd have to have some fun with the tension between Castiel and Dean. "So, Cas...Dean how long have you two been together?" Sam asked holding back a loud laugh at his own question. Dean starred daggers at Sam while Cas tilted his head at the question. " I don't know Sam it's been a while, how long has it been since I've threatened to cut out your tongue?" Came Deans reply. Castiel gave a small chuckle at the brothers and their bickering, he considered it adorable when Deans usually strong composed face turned red from embarrassment. A DJ grabbed the mic which silenced everyone in the club. "Good evening gentlemen, we have one hell of a show for you tonight! Now let me introduce our first dancers, the strict teacher Helen and a certain naughty school girl that goes by the name Ariel!" The name was drawn out. It was the girls from the billboard, Dean didn't feel the same sort of attraction as to when he first saw them, he still hollered, his head didn't feel like was on straight as he watched the dancers all he thought about was Cas, the same was true for the angel as he watched the sisters move and strip, Dean was the only thing crossing his mind. Sam couldn't shake the feeling that he'd met these girls at some point in time. The dance ended, and the DJ introduced more dancers as the night progressed. The Night was coming to an end. The DJ smiled at the audience "Alright everyone it's time for the final performance of the night, you may remember these two sister from earlier this evening but that was just a warm-up, reintroducing these beautiful girls, Heellleennn and Aarrriiieel!" The DJ yelled into the microphone, his eyes gleaming mischievously as he began to spin the track for the song. The two girls stepped out from behind a curtain, wearing the same clothes as they had on the billboard, Dean and Cas instantly started feeling hot, the girls weren't stripping or dancing they were singing. Sam looked around the room, what he saw was strange if not down right weird, men holding their junk as if they just ruined their pants, the other dancers were stealing money from men or liquor from the bar, other men seemed to run out of the club with lust blown eyes, some men in booths began feeling each other up and kissing. Something is definetly weird about these girls.

Castiel immediately felt his heart flutter as the song started, he began rubbing his legs nervously biting his lower lip, he had no idea what he was about to do. His hand reached over to Deans thigh, Dean jumped a little when he felt the angels warm hand on his body, Cas instantly drew his hand back to his own legs. Dean grabbed Cas's hand and put it back on his leg allowing his angel to move freely, putting his own hand on Cas. They starred into each others large eyes, wanting so much to rip off each others clothes. Each of them silently telling the other what was going to happen when they got back to the hotel. Sam continued his survey of the club, everyone had gone nuts, the song was beginning to end and Sam finally noticed what the girls were when he looked at the shadows cast by the spotlight, both girls had wings like Cas. The one in the suit had one large solid black wing and one skeletal bird wing, the other girl had wings of a hummingbird. Sam looked in shock at these women not realizing how close they were to him, the song was coming to an end and both women got off the stage and wrapped their arms around Sam, they both kissed him lightly on his cheeks and with the flutter of wings the girls and Sam disappeared.

Dean and Cas heard the flutter of wings and broke their longing stare to look where Sam was sitting he was gone, "Where'd Sammy go?" Dean asked trying to resist the urge to screw Cas's brain out on the table. "I don't know, but I know where we're going." Castiel said in an awkward seductive voice. Dean was immediately holding Cas. With a flap of his wings they were back in the hotel. Dean firmly pressed his lips to Castiels and they began to growl and mewl with pleasure. "Wait Cas, we should-" Deans words were cutoff by Cas and his warm sweet lips. "More!" Castiel growled slamming Dean up against the wall, ripping off Dean flannel shirt. Dean refused to be dominated by this sweet awkward angel, so Dean raced forward, slamming Castiel into a wall, Cas moaned with both pain and pleasure as Dean bit and sucked on his angels neck, tearing off the trench coat and suit jacket, "Cas...you mind...giving...me...a hand...here." Dean said in between kisses. Castiel snapped his fingers and all layers of clothing were off. Dean shoved the angel onto Sams bed, Dean jumped on Cas, feeling his naked body and lusty hands rubbing all over. They began kissing again, rolling over each other falling off of Sams bed onto the floor, Castiel must not have wanted Dean to get hurt, because the second before Dean hit the floor they were both standing again in front of Deans bed. Cas fell down on the bed awaiting his lover to fall on top of him. Dean ran to the bathroom as Cas shivered and whimpered at the loss of the warm body he wished to hold. "Hold on one second baby." Dean said feeling Cas's kicked puppy eyes on his back. Dean grabbed some cheap hotel lotion off of the bathroom counter and rushed back to the warmth that was his angel. They both made feral, hungry, and inhuman noises as they continued the savage exploration of each others mouths. Castiel pulled away for a quick moment knowing Dean might not like what he had to say "What if Sam comes back?". Dean pulled up from the neck of his man. "Who cares." Dean flashed a toothy smile. That is exactly what the angel wanted to hear.

Sam woke up in a romantically lit room hand cuffed to a large intricately carved chair. His clothes had changed from street, to formal slash casual date wear: a solid black blazer, over a crimson red button down shirt, and a pair of comfortably loose jeans. "Hey big sis, he's awake!" Yelled the voice of the girl in the golden summer dress. The woman in the pitch black suit appeared in the doorway. "Hello, Sam Winchester, I'm assuming you want to know who we are, correct?" The woman asked almost reading Sams mind. "Well it really wouldn't be fair not knowing considering you're angels who kidnapped me, now would it?" Sam said hearing a giggle pop out of the girl in gold. "Oh, he's funny, no wonder daddy wanted him." She said letting her twinkling laughter pour out. "That's enough sister, he is our guest after all," she turned back to Sam "My name is Hel and this is my little sister Heiress." Hel said bowing lightly to Sam. Sams face twisted in confusion. "You mean Hel as in the Norse goddess of the pit and Heiress the Greek goddess of discord?" Both girls looked pleased that Sam knew who they were. "In the flesh." Both girls said in unison. "You know Dean and Cas will find me and gank you little bitches." Sam said thinking of what Dean would say in this situation. Both girls howled with laughter, Sam looked shocked at the girls reaction to what he said. "What? What's so funny?" Sam questioned. "Let's just say they're busy..." Hel said wiping laughter from her face winking in Sams direction. Heiress continued to laugh at Sam and his confusion. The doorbell rang and Heiress jumped with glee "Daddy's here! Ohhhh, big sis do think he brought us something?" Heiress ran joy filled to the door. "Umm...sis we're grown women, he isn't bringing us anything." Hel raised her voice slightly for her sister to hear down the hall. "Don't go anywhere." Hel said sarcastically walking down the hall to the front door, the girls did a quick how do I look turn around to each other opening the door to invite the man they called "daddy" in. Sam couldn't see the mans face he heard a squeal of happiness from Heiress and a simple "hey dad." From Hel, they made their way down the hallway they parted to allow the last person Sam expected to appear from behind them. Now he knew why the two girls looked familiar.

"Hello Sammy boy." Gabriel said looking pleased that Sam had a look of shock on his face. Gabriel was wearing a goofy tuxedo top with a pair of slacks. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" He said trying to break nonexistent tension between himself and Sam. "So, did we do good daddy?" Heiress asked hoping that her father would say yes. "Of course, you two girls never disappoint. Oh! I have something for you two." Gabriel said pulling out two intricately carved jewelry boxes, both girls gasped at them. Heiress looked at Hel smiling like she just won the lottery "Told ya so." She said. "I also have something for my date." Gabriel said pulling a bouquet of flowers from nowhere and offering them to the handcuffed Sam. "There lovely, maybe I'll shove of down your throat when I get out of these handcuffs." Sam said sarcastically. "Ohh, kinky." Gabriel said batting his eyelashes. "Girls, you have an amazing night, take care of yourselves and remember, daddy loves you." The archangel said to his two daughters as he pushed them towards the front door. "Alright, alright dad, we're going." Hel said, "Don't forget protection." Heiress said giving Sam one last giggly white smile.  
"So, I'm your date and those to lovely little girls are your kids?" Sam asked still not comprehending why Gabriel wanted a date with him. "They're my pride and joy." He said bliss of being a father entering his voice. "Yes you are my date Sammy, you wanna know why, cause you and your brother are the only two I've ever had the most fun with in years." He said mischievous smile spreading over his face. "So why isn't Dean here?" Sam was going to question this archangel until he could remove his hand from the cuffs that kept him in the chair. "Dean and my little brother are busy exploring their...curiosities." He said his eyes gleaming brightly.

Dean and Cas were holding each other so tightly that both of them were getting bruised. "Dean...I want more!" Castiel growled biting Deans bottom lip. The hunter groaned in pleasure. The temperature suddenly dropped Dean and Cas closed the small distance that was between them, warming each others bodies. "I think we did a little to well influencing you two." Hel said appearing out of nowhere. "Who the...hell...are you?" Dean asked feeling Cas's lips on his neck. "Oh, my apologies-" Hel said getting cutoff by her sister. "Damn you are really hot for him, aren't you uncle Cas?" Heiress said returning the room to it's original temperature. It was Castiels turn to ask a question "Who...are you?" He moaned, liking the way Dean bit his chest. "Well, we're Gabriels daughters, I am Hel and this is Heiress and you two should be left alone, but coming here was lil' sis's idea." Hel said ever so lightly tilting her head to look at the damaged wall where Dean had slammed Cas. "You can't blame me for wanting to admire our work." Heiress said giggling. "What...did you...do to us? Oh yeah, right there baby." Dean said feeling His angel finally biting his neck. "Technically, we didn't do anything to you," Hel said tilting her head at a knife on Sams nightstand. "What does that...uh...mean, oh God yes Cas." Dean said feeling the angel bite his neck again. "Hehe, we can't create emotions in any being, we just build on what's there. The lust you feel for our dear uncle is your own and vice versa." Heiress said eyes gleaming mischievously like her fathers did. "We'll be on our way now, don't forget to be safe." Heiress said snapping her fingers, a box of condoms appeared on Deans nightstand. "Wait!" Cas yelled out to the girls, Dean gave a disappointed grunt to Castiel as his lips detached from the hunters body. "Where is Sam.?" Deans disappointed voice came from on top of Cas. "Don't worry, daddy dearest is taking great care of him. Bye bye boys." Heiress said, and with a flutter of wings the two girls were gone. Cas looked up at Dean. "Can we trust them?" Cas asked looking hopeful that Dean would say yes. "Who cares." Dean said biting Castiels chest and working his down to Castiels waist and soon his throbbing cock. The angel mewled, "Oh God Dean hurry up and fuck me." Castiel groaned unaware of the fact he cursed and used his fathers name in vain. "Oh, such a dirty mouth, maybe I should make you beg as punishment." Dean said seductively earning a pained moan from Cas. "On second thought, I can think of better ways to punish you, you foul mouthed little angel." Dean said rubbing his veiny cock with the lotion he got from the bathroom. He moved to rubbing Castiels entrance with lotion, the angel groaned expecting Dean to enter him immediately. "You aren't gonna get loosened up baby." The hunter stated looking at Castiels large pleading eyes. Dean shoved his throbbing cock covered in pre-cum and lotion into Castiel, barely touching his prostate. "Agh...Dean...you're so...big." Castiel could barely hold back his loud pained and blissful moan. Dean started thrusting slowly and gaining speed each time he impaled his lover, Cas began moaning louder and louder each time his hunter moved inside of him. "You like that don't ya bitch?" Dean said looking at Cas grinding his teeth and bucking his hips. "God, yes Dean...harder Dean!" Castiel said feeling his man pull back slightly from his speeding up. "Anything you want baby." Dean said picking up speed and strength, hitting Castiels prostate each time. Banging someone this hard should be illegal, Dean thought hearing his angel moan trying to make a sentence and the head board crack from his angels head hitting it so hard. Castiel began saying Deans name over and over again, grabbing the knobs on the on the now cracked headboard. Dean continued his quick and powerful thrust, grabbing Cas's leaking cock in his hand and synchronizing his thrust with the stroking of the angel. Castiel moaned louder than Dean thought humanly possible. The hunter and the angel feeling their individual climaxes upon them moaning louder and louder as it drew closer. Dean sped up until finally he and Cas screamed each others names as Dean released his white hot passion into Cas, and Castiel releasing himself onto Deans hand and his own chest. Dean still holding himself in place until they both spurted considerably and their erections softened. Dean pulled out of his angel, licking the cum off his hand and fell next to Cas in the bed. "That...was...amazing!" Dean exhaled next to Cas. The angel still had a look of complete and total bliss on his face. "I would like to do that again Dean, but this time I would like to enter you." Castiel sighed, looking down at his hardening cock. "Alright then," Dean said grabbing the lotion from his nightstand, considering grabbing a condom but deciding it'd take to long. "Time for round two." Dean laughed rolling onto all fours assuming doggy style.

Sam sat at the table starring Gabriel down. "So...what would you like to eat Sam?" Gabriel asked looking bored with Sam still cuffed to the chair. Sam had tried all night to get out of the cuffs, whatever mojo the girls put into them it clearly wasn't going to be unlocked. "You're an angel can't you just read my mind?" Sam said actually feeling his stomach growl. "Oh, right, I felt it'd be impolite to order for you." Gabriel said happy that Sam finally responded to one of his questions, Gabriel snapped his fingers and a five star steak appeared in front of Sam. "How exactly am I supposed to eat this with my hands stuck to the arms of the chair?" Sam asked sarcastically. "Do me a favor and look down at your wrist." Gabriel said. Sam did as he was told and saw that the chains had become elongated enough to lift his hands up to his face. "Well...go on eat...I can assure you, it's not going to hurt." Gabriel said sounding more old fashioned than normal. "Cool, I was so worried you'd poison it." Sam said imagining what would happen if he ate the food. "Seriously Sam, do I have to make the food seduce you into going on this date with me, I mean I really don't have to do the whole romance thing." The archangel said getting up from where he sat. "Or maybe just ask my loving daughters to force you into a lustful state." Gabriel laughed eyes gleaming with the thought of his two little girls returning. "If I eat will you tell me what happened to Dean and Cas?" Sam said finally feeling like he needed to eat. "If you actually enjoy this dinner and stay seated the whole time then...yes." Gabriel stated thinking Sam would try getting out of the cuffs again. "Fine!" Sam said grabbing a fork and knife to cut the small steak up. Gabriel returned to his seat and conjured up a slice of cake, covered in whipped cream and decorated with strawberries, chocolate chips, and caramel sauce. The archangel heard Sam hum with delight over the steak. "Mmm...this is delicious and your sure you didn't poison this?" Sam asked around a mouthful of steak. "Heheh, yeah Sam I'm positive it's not poisoned." Gabriel said laughing light heartedly as he answered Sams question. "I see where your daughter gets her laugh from." Sam said finally deciding it was time to be civil. "Glad you think so, you know her mother was actually a wood nymph." Gabriel said taking a bite of the cake he created. "What about Hel?" The hunter questioned feeling more loose as he ate the steak. "I can't entirely remember. I think it was a litch or some sub species of vampire." He said eyes starring off into space. Sam took final bite of steak seeing a glass of water in front of him and taking a quick sip before he asked what happened to Dean and Cas. "Before you ask, I'll tell you. Dean and my brother are doing the nasty and if you don't believe me I can always have my girls record it. Heiress loves watching her work." The archangel said looking up from the piece of cake on his plate. Sam nearly drowned as he heard what the goofy archangel had said. "Yeah, I was a little shocked to, after all I only told the girls to distract them, in a way it was inevitably going to happen." He said giving Sam a light laugh. "I knew it was going to happen. Hell I even told them to do it earlier today, I had no idea something like this..." Sam trailed off looking down at the handcuffs recognizing the small sigil next to the key hole. He had seen it while he was researching tricksters the first time they met Gabriel, he remembered it needed to be touched by a trickster to be unlocked. Sam immediately swallowed his pride. "You know Gabe, I think I'm starting to warm up to this whole 'date' thing." Sam said giving a relaxed smile "Maybe we could...get a little closer." Sam held back the disgust of being close to this unbearably childish being. "Oh Sammy, wasting no time to get to the good stuff, I like that." Gabriel said rising from his chair, white smile spreading over his face. He walked around the decent sized dining table, taking off his jacket and multi-colored bow tie as he got closer. Sam nearly swallowed his tongue, and felt a small twitch in his pants. Sam would never admit that having an all powerful being strip in front of him turned him on. Gabriel was now sitting on Sams lap, licking his lips a little, and finally kissing Sam roughly. Sam tasted the cake that the archangel had been eating. Angel food cake, of course. Sam made a quiet growl in his throat to hold back his disgust at feeling Gabriels slimy tongue. "You like the taste?" The archangel asked brushing past the cuffs to grab Sam's ass. Sam heard the click, he pulled back saying, "Yeah, I like the taste...but I like locking you up even more." The hunter slid out from underneath the trickster and locking him up in the handcuffs. "You sneaky son of a bitch." Gabriel said wide smile playing across his face. "Sorry sweetheart, maybe another time." Sam turned seeing the archangels grinning face in front of him. "Do you really think I chained you up cause I thought you'd get out?" Gabriel said starring into Sam's large eyes, their faces were so close now. "So what did you mean to achieve by chaining me up?" The hunter asked smelling the sweet cake on this powerful sly creatures breath. "Think of it as foreplay." Gabriel laughed as he pulled Sam into a kiss. Sam felt the twitch in his pants again, this time it became a full erection, now Sam knew how his brother felt being around Castiel. "So Sammy, you wanna get out of here?" Before Sam answered yes, the room around them shifted and turned into a red room with a heart shaped bed. Sam and his brother have been to enough over booked hotels in their lives, that Sam knew a honey moon suite when he saw one. Gabriel jumped onto the bed smiling, the hunter could see that the archangels slacks had tightened. "What ya waitin' for? C'mon." Gabriel said playfully. Sam tilted his head as if to ask the archangel, really? Gabriel flashed a quick joyful smile, Sams clothes changed to a police uniform that was clearly tear away. The being himself had changed his clothes to a non-flattering orange jumpsuit. "I've been a bad boy, officer. Maybe I need to be punished." Sam rolled his eyes saying "Really?" "Oh, c'mon, everyone has their kinks. I like role playing and if that doesn't change your mind, the pistol shoots tequila." Gabriel flicked his wrist and quiet sexual music began to play. "Why don't I do a little strip search on you, officer Winchester." Gabriel began to move his fingers as if he were controlling a puppet. Sam began to feel himself up, not controlling his own body, he looked up to see what the archangel was doing. "I thought you...liked romance." The hunter said grabbing his junk roughly. "Since you put me in those handcuffs, I've decided I don't want to play nice." His eyes were glinting mischievously, Sam instantly felt his heart flutter, feeling aroused, disgusted, and fearful of what the all powerful being would and wouldn't do to him.

Cas was unsure what to do when Dean offered himself up to the angel. "What's wrong Cas, I thought you wanted to try it?" Dean said falling on his stomach turning on his side to stare the angel in the eyes. "Yes, I do but...well...isn't this...umm...wrong?" Cas asked looking into Deans eyes. "Hmm...good question. But it's not wrong, I mean I'm a dude and your an angel who just happens to be possessing another dude. Can you see where I'm going with this?" The hunter asked rolling on top of his angel. He could feel the warmth of Castiels erection on his thigh, Castiel released a whimper. Dean smiled and began kissing the man he knew as Castiel. Before long he asked "You ready now baby?" Cas released another whimper as Dean bit his bottom lip, he wanted to be inside the hunter so badly. Dean took it as a yes and began to rub lotion on both his entrance and Cass throbbing member. The angel barely restrained himself before rolling Dean back over into doggy style. The hunter felt a tingle in his own cock, damn Cas is so hot when he takes control. Castiel slowly started to tease Deans hole with the head of his cock. "What are doing back there?" the hunter moaned angrily. "Just trying to be gentle." Cas said slowly sheathing himself into Dean, eliciting a groan of painful bliss. "Mmm...Cas...fuck me." "Dean, don't curse at me, it's degrading to my love for you." Dean wasn't sure what Cas has just said because the angel had just struck his prostate. "Oh...ca...yes!" Castiel continued to hit the hunters sweet spot making Dean scream out Castiels name. Dean began to stroke himself in time while the angel pumped into him slowly. "Dammit Cas, go faster...agh...I'm going limp over here." Castiel complied immediately thrusting faster and faster feeling his orgasm pool into his abdomen. He screamed the hunters name as he shot strings of cum into the man he loved, Dean feeling the angel cumming inside him, sprayed on the sheets feeling himself moan as both of them rode out their orgasm. "God, Cas...that was amazing." Dean said feeling Cas pull out of him. They both fell on the bed, Deans found his legs were numb as he tried to flip over onto his back when he fell. "Cas I have a question for you," The hunter said pulling his angel close to his chest, resting his chin on Castiels head. "What is that, my hunter." The angel said trying to find a good pet name for Dean. "While we were...you know, did you say you loved me?" Dean asked trying to phrase his words perfectly. "Those were not my exact words but it was something along those lines. Just in case, I love you Dean." Castiel said no awkwardness or shame in his voice. "I...uh...I love you too, Castiel, my angel." Dean said feeling relief that he could say that without worrying about judgement. They sat there in the bed holding each other for what seemed like hours when the temperature dropped. Hel appeared leaning against a wall starring at the two men holding each other tightly. "Awww, how sweet. I didn't think you had it in ya, Deano." Dean looked up at her realizing that this women was more like her father than she would let on. "Aww, how romantic. The angel who fell in love with the man he raised from Hell. It turns me to mush just thinking about it." Heiress said making the room warmer. She looked over at the unopened box of condoms on the hunters nightstand, disappointment spreading over her face. The room was cool again probably from her disappointment. "I actually would like to thank my two kind nieces." Cas said looking at each of them in turn. "Why?" Hel said "We just build on what's there, you guys just decided to act on those feelings." Heiress giggled delightedly, "I'm kinda glad we instigated this." Dean wanted the girls gone, he just wanted Castiel to himself for right now but he had to ask a couple of questions. "Wait, do you two have anything to do with our case?" Dean asked hearing Castiel sigh. "A little bit, but I only did the three married dudes." Heiress said rolling her eyes almost playfully. "I had a little to do with the orgy, it's not my fault they all ripped their own hearts out." Hel shrugged, seeing Deans shock. "Get out!" Dean shouted at them, Heiress teared up, Hel looked passive ignoring the statement. "It's alright, we understand. C'mon little sis let's leave them to their pillow talk." Hel laughed loudly turning around to her sister sitting on the couch. "Okay, you know I feel like going shopping, now." Heiress said linking onto her sisters arm, disappearing in a flutter of wings. Dean felt Castiels hand on his forehead, his legs felt as good as new. "Maybe we should get cleaned up." Dean said smiling down at the angel who had just healed him. "Anything and everything you want Dean." Cas said snuggling lightly onto Deans shoulder. "Okay, let's get in the shower then." Dean said excited about the thought of what his angel would let him do. They got up Dean lightly holding Castiels hand, leading them to the bathroom shower. "I definitely love you Cas." Dean said kissing the angel gently inhaling the fresh sent of him.

Sam felt dirty about the fact that Gabriel was making him strip, and he enjoyed it. The top of the police uniform was torn from his body as the archangel continued his pleasure filled enjoyment of making this man that had tried killing him several times remove his clothing. "Will you stop that?" Sam said anger and shame filling his eyes. "Okay, as long as you get your sexy ass over here officer." Gabriel chuckled as Sams half naked body walked over to the heart shaped bed. Sam was both excited and ashamed that he wanted to rip of the archangels ugly orange jumpsuit. "This isn't gonna be any fun if you don't give into your lusts, Sammy." Gabriel said extreme sense of boredom in his face, cock beginning to go soft. "We'll have to change that, won't we." Sam said finally giving in moving his hand down to the half erect cock in between Gabriel's legs. "Oh officer, I guess a criminal like me does need to be frisked." The archangel said feeling himself harden immediately. "You have been a bad boy." Sam said pressing his lips firmly to Gabriel's, sliding his tongue over the archangels soft, sweet, whip cream covered lips, Gabriel complied opening his mouth. "Mmm...Officer Winchester...you like bending the rules, don't ya.?" The archangel said biting down on Sams exposed neck. Gabriel hopped on top of Sam, the hunter chuckled delightedly at the archangels eager face and the rock hard cloth covered cock rubbing up against his abdomen. "I think it's time to punish you." Sam said biting Gabriel's lower lip. "Yes sir." Gabriel snapped his fingers, the orange jumpsuit was gone as were Sams tear away clothes, only the police cap stayed on his head. I'm am going to need the worlds longest shower after this, Sam thought. "You ready to have some fun?" The archangel had a condom and a bottle of KY in each of his hands. "You want top or bottom?" That question rang in Sam's ears. "Top." Sam said. "Nothing but the best for you, Sammy." Gabriel said rolling the condom onto Sams cock and slicking himself and Sam up at the same time. "You ready for this?" Gabriel said chuckling as he slid himself onto the hunter. Sam moaned felling the warmth and tightness of the archangels entrance. "Mmm...Sam...you're freakishly big." Gabriel said beginning to move in a rhythmically up and down on Sam. The hunter was grinding his teeth so he wouldn't moan or say the archangels name. Gabriel began picking up speed making Sam release a gasp. "You like that Sammy?" The archangel said in between moans. Sam just nodded as he felt Gabriel move his hand to stroke himself in time as he pumped up and down. Sam couldn't contain himself and began to chant Gabriel's name, the archangel must have liked what he heard and slowed his movements to make the hunter squirm underneath his own form. "Don't slow down now!" Sam said wanting to get this situation done and over with. Gabriel just laughed and sped up, making Sams face contort into an ecstasy filled expression. Gabriel began to moan himself. Feeling their climaxes upon them, both screaming the others name. Sam felt himself bucking his hips and cumming into Gabriel, as the archangel himself released himself onto Sam's chest. Gabriel got off of Sam and fell to the hunters side. "Can I go now?" Sam asked ashamed that he had just had amazing sex with a man-child. "Of course." Gabriel snapped his fingers, Sam was cleaned up, dressed in the clothes he'd worn to the strip club. The archangel had a lasting look of bliss on his face. Sam was about to walk out the door before realizing he had no idea where he and the archangel had teleported. "We're two floors above your room, I'd recommend taking your time on the stairs." Gabriel said playing his hair as if he was trying to seduce Sam. "I'll do that...by the way, this is a one time only thing. You ever do anything like this again, I'll make sure you stay dead." Sam said threatening the archangel as he walked out the front door.

Dean and Cas had made their way to the shower and turned on the hot water. It took all Dean had to not screw the angels brain out against the wall. They only kissed and washed each others bodies. They got out drying one another, never letting go of the others body. Dean and Cas didn't even get dressed. They just walked over to Deans bed and just cuddled, pulling the blanket up to their waists. Sam opened the door, look of shame and embarrassment on his face. He was about to set down his jacket when he looked over at the two figures lazily holding each other. "How was your night?" Sam asked falling onto his own bed noticing the crack in one of the walls. "It was...different, in a good way." Dean said looking down at Castiels finger tracing lazy circles on the hunters chest. "It was amazing." Cas said smiling up at Dean. "What about you Sammy?" Sam instantly looked away from his brother cuddling with the angel. "I don't want to talk about it." Sam said looking back at the newly formed couple that was Dean and Castiel. "Is there anything I should know from now on?" Sam asked. "We'll nothing you don't already know, only every occasionally you may want to rent your own room or just sleep with ear plugs in." Dean stated seriously. "So you two are like...a couple now?" Sam asked realizing it wasn't to bad of a thought that his brother found someone he was happy with. "Yes, Sam, we are." Castiel said nuzzling up into Deans neck. "I'm going to bed, and you two...just keep it down and off of me. Good night Destiel." Sam laughed at the couple name he came up with closing his eyes and immediately started snoring.  
"Destiel?" Cas said looking up at the hunter. "It's what people who support a couple in high school do, they combine both people in the couples names." Dean explained. "At least he supports us." Castiel said closing his eyes and began lightly snoring on Deans shoulder. Dean chuckled thinking, this'll be one hell of a story to tell Bobby. Dean soon fell asleep wanting nothing more than the angel sleeping on his shoulder for the rest of his life.


End file.
